disney_princess_collection_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gift of Hope/Dr. Facilier's Last Stand
(Meanwhile in the secret room, the bigger mouse, back in his blue tunic and red cape, only looked at the glass jar with sorrow as Dr. Facilier, deciding to take advantage of it even more, spoke up in pretend sympathy with an evil smirk) Dr. Facilier: Ah, it tears me up to see you this way master. Why do you torment yourself? There's the symbol of your curse. Destroy it and get it over with. And end these adolescent notions of love and redemption. End your pain forever. (The Mouse King lifted the jar off the rose and then started to get angry) Dr. Facilier: Yes! Do it! Smash it! (Then, just as the Mouse King was gonna do it, he noticed a petal falling, landing on a familiar gift) Mouse King: Olivia? (Dr. Facilier then heard unwrapping instead) Dr. Facilier: (Confused) What are you doing? What is it? (The bigger mouse opened it up a bit before he returned, carrying the storybook Olivia made before) Dr. Facilier: (Dryly) Oh, a storybook. Does this one had pretty pictures you can color? (Chuckles evilly) Utterly dreadful, huh? Mouse King: No! This one is different. It's from Olivia. Dr. Facilier: That could explain the wrapping design. Mouse King: Quiet! (Growls) I need to be alone and read this! (He goes into the West Wing and reads it, despite not knowing how to read) Olivia's voice: Once upon a time there was an enchanted castle. It's master seemed as cold as winter. But deep inside his heart, his cries echoed through the stone wall of the castle, though surrounded by his kind brother and their servants, he and his brother were all alone. And in that simple act of kindness, he knew that someone cared along with his brother. Christmas that year was spent exchanging humble gifts, but the greatest gift that anyone received was the gift of hope. (The Mouse King slowly smiled softly after finishing) Mouse King: Hmm.... Hope. (Then, feeling guilty for his actions, he closed the book and carried it with. He suddenly noticed a voodoo-decorated journal hidden nearby) Mouse King: (Whispering) Dr. Facilier's journal? (He picks it up and looks at it. It read his evil plot; Killing his and Hubie's parents and then later killing them when their guard is down to gain the inheritance. As he continued reading in calm shock, the Mouse King then read the next page, saying that his slip-back killed his parents while trying to make a deal with them. And the next page next to the previous page said that after the enchantment took place, Dr. Facilier formed a new plot; Preventing the Mouse King and Hubie from falling in love with two girls and then when the last petal of the rose fell or the rose got destroyed, the Mouse King and Hubie will be stuck as monsters and then he would spread lies to any town in the world that they're dangerous monsters and have them destroyed so he can get the inheritance. And the motif to those plans; His brother, Hubie and his brother's father, was gonna give the inheritance to both Hubie and his brother when he and his wife die eventually, and Dr. Facilier became jealous that his nephews will get it instead of him. Then the next page said he made a deal with his friends on the other side prior to the parents' deaths by selling his soul to a talisman that if he gets the inheritance, he'll pay them back for their work with him. But if he fails when his talisman breaks, he'll be taken to the other side and die permanently. Then the rest of the journal is empty. He looked on in shock after finishing and panted calmly as he closed it and held it still) Mouse King: (Whispering) What have I done? Hubie was right! (Then Dr. Facilier called out to him) Dr. Facilier: Master? What's taking so long?! Are you coming out or not? (Then the Mouse King returned, slowly becoming angry at him for all the lies he told him) Mouse King: (Whispering) You killed my parents.... Dr. Facilier: (Not hearing him) Speak up. I can't hear you. Mouse King: I said you killed my parents! (Dr. Facilier slowly became shocked on what the Mouse King said. Then the Mouse King glared at him) Mouse King: I read your journal, my friend. Or should I call you my friend? (Dr. Facilier snapped out of his shocked expression and tried to make an excuse calmly) Dr. Facilier: Aw, it was just a story I'm working on. (The Mouse King came up to him in anger) Mouse King: Quiet! It was all about you! All this time, I should've listened to Hubie and all the servants, instead of you! (Dr. Facilier got angry calmly) Dr. Facilier: Everything I did with my music and magic was to comfort you. Mouse King: More like deceive me! Dr. Facilier: But you said so yourself that you thought that girl was the one. (Hearing him say that, the Mouse King realized even more) Mouse King: (Realizing) You wanted us to break up so the spell would never break. Dr. Facilier: Now, now. Love and appearances are not important. What more important.... Is money! Buckets of it! (He reaches out to pat the Mouse King on the back) Dr. Facilier: And besides, your brother and that girl and her sister and friends got what they deserved in life; To rot in the dungeon forever. (The Mouse King savagely grabbed Dr. Facilier's wrist) Mouse King: NO!! You're wrong about Olivia, Marina, and their friends! You're wrong about our love! You're wrong about Hubie! You're wrong about Christmas! And you're wrong about me! And for the record, your maestro position; You're officially fired and dead when we're finished with you! And Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina will take your place like I should've done! (Then he shoved the fox right into the keyboard. Then with that, the Mouse King calmed down his anger and stormed out with his book and Dr. Facilier's journal in hand. Dr. Facilier began shouting to the Mouse King as he stormed out) Dr. Facilier: No! Come back! They'll only prolong your torment! (But it was too late, the Mouse King was gone. Back at the dungeon, Marina turned to Hubie, back in his blue cape only, in happiness now that the group hug is finished already) Marina: Hubie? Hubie: Hm? Marina: You said you wanted to tell me something? (Realizing, Hubie finally reached into his pocket) Hubie: Oh! Right! (He pulled out the green heart-shaped pebble) Marina: My gift? Hubie: I know it's a bad time right now, but.... Thank you for giving me this. Marina: A symbol of love and friendship.... (Hubie nods and then pulled out a blue heart-shaped pebble with his other hand) Hubie: And I have something in return. (Marina smiled softly while looking at it) Marina: It's beautiful.... Olivia: And it's blue, like your favorite color. (Marina accepted the blue heart-shaped pebble calmly and happily, much to the servants and Olivia's group's happiness) Marina: Thank you. I love it. Hubie: Good. Marina: But gifts don't matter now. It's each other we have for Christmas. That's the real gift. (Hubie thinks it over and realized) Hubie: (Nods in realization) Yeah. Come to think of it, you're right. (The others thought over what they said and nodded in agreement happily) Ponyo: You know what, guys? Hubie and Marina are right. I don't need a tree to celebrate Christmas. Naveen: And I can do without mistletoe. Tiana: Well, I don't need tinsel. Naveen: And I don't need holly. Ed: And I don't need a wreath. Double D: I don't need ornaments. Fujimoto: And I don't need turkey Granmamare: I don't need stuffing. Double D: I don't need pudding. Eddy: And I especially don't need jawbreakers. Ace: And what's really important, is our time with each other. Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys: Yeah! Tiana: Why, we even have time on our side for it! (Then she begins singing) Tiana: Time Time Time Time is a gift, fleeting and swift Ticking and tocking itself away (Then the others joined in while imagining all the times they had together literally through clocks, seasons, and even good memories) Naveen: Itself away of saying better beware Eds: Time is a gift, precious and rare Granmamare and Fujimoto: Take it and make it of all you can Ponyo: Use all you can Mickey's group: There's not a moment to spare Rita and Runt: So take a second to look around Spike and Mane Six: See a sight, hear a sound Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys: Take a minute to concentrate Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina: Analyze Popple: Contemplate Hubie: Take an hour and change the fate of the world Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings: Time is a gift given to you Olivia: Given to give you the time you need Marina: The time you need to have the time of your life Mushu: Time ticks hastily away Take time to save it every day Time saved in the nick of time is golden time (Then they repeated again) All: Time Time Time Time is a gift, fleeting and swift Ticking and tocking itself away Itself away of saying better beware Time is a gift, precious and rare Take it and make it of all you can Use all you can There's not a moment to spare So take a second to look around See a sight, hear a sound Take a minute to concentrate Analyze Contemplate Take an hour and change the fate of the world Time is a gift given to you Given to give you the time you need The time you need to have the time of your life The time you need to have the time of your liiiiiiiiiiiife (Just then when the song was done, the door unlocked and opened with the Mouse King entering) Ponyo: (Worried) Uh oh! It's the Master! (The bigger mouse then looked guilty toward Olivia's group and Hubie as he approached) Mouse King: Olivia? Guys? Hubie? (Upon seeing his guilty look, the servants got confused while Olivia's group and Hubie gave reassuring smiles. The Mouse King came up to Hubie first) Mouse King: Hubie.... About those things I said.... I'm sorry. Hubie: I'm sorry, too. And my guess is that you realize about Dr. Facilier now, right? (The Mouse King teared up softly and after nodding, he hugged him and cried softly, much to the servants and Olivia's group's calm happiness. Hubie hugged him back in comfort) Hubie: There, there. (After the hug ended, the Mouse King calmed his crying down) Hubie: Breath in. (The Mouse King inhaled slowly) Hubie: Breath out. (The Mouse King exhaled slowly, feeling better. Then he turned to Olivia) Mouse King: Can you, Marina, and your friends forgive me as well? (He showed his book Olivia gave him to Olivia. The Scottish mouse smiled softly and accepted his hand and the book and shook it, making everyone happy) Olivia: Of course. Olivia's group: Merry Christmas. Servants: Hooray!! Mouse King: (Grins) Okay, everyone, now let's give Olivia's group the Christmas they always wanted. (He then turned to Popple's group happily) Mouse King: And Popple, you're officially my new maestro. And Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina, you can be the official musicians and have your solos with Popple. Popple: (Worried) Is Dr. Facilier...? Mouse King: Fired. (Touched by those words, Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina smiled tearfully and hugged the Mouse King and he hugged them back) Popple: (Crying happily) Thank you! Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina: (Crying happily) Yes, thank you! (After finishing their crying calmly and the hugging ended, Popple spotted Dr. Facilier's journal) Popple: What's that you got? (Noticing as well, they turned to the journal in confusion. The Mouse King noticed and knew he had to explain. Later, everyone understood) Blossom: Well, that is a problem we're having this Christmas. Ace: Especially when he took you and Hubie's parents away. Twilight Sparkle: So, what are we waiting for? Pinkie Pie: Let's defeat Dr. Facilier and make that Shadow Man pay for almost ruining Christmas and hope! (They agreed. Back in the secret room, Dr. Facilier got angry and maddened slowly) Dr. Facilier: (Mockingly) So the rat-like monster gets the girl mouse, along with the mutant penguin getting the girl penguin, and it's a happy ending for everyone. Enchantment lifted, and Dr. Facilier fades into the background. No longer important. No longer needed. (Then he snapped) Dr. Facilier: I think not! (Then Dr. Facilier started playing extremely loud. Just then, the castle began shaking rapidly with the voodoo creatures helping out. At the dungeon, the door slammed itself tight by a voodoo mask and everything began shaking with the group noticing) Ponyo: What is it Mom and Dad? Buttercup: What's happening now? (Mad laughter was heard as everything started to collapse around the group, who dodged it all) Mushu: Look out! Rita: Watch out! (Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina got angry in realization on what's going on) Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina: Dr. Facilier! (Quickly, the four dashed out of the dungeon, going through the flap-door. The others see them escape through there and hurried to the door) Granmamare: Hurry now, hurry! Fujimoto: Run! (With Dr. Facilier, he laughed madly as he continued playing) Dr. Facilier: (Laughing evilly and madly) Can you believe I never took a lesson?! (Back in the dungeon, the Mouse King and Hubie struggled at the door, trying to open it. All of a sudden, the floor began breaking in half, separating the Mouse King and Hubie from everyone else, including Olivia's group) Mouse King: (Gasps) Olivia! Hubie: Marina! Olivia: Oh no! Help! Mouse King and Hubie: Olivia! (Marina!) Guys! (They tried reaching, but the gap was too far. Then the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys flew across on the Mouse King and Hubie's side to help bust the door down. With Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina, they arrived to the room, screaming to the fox) Popple: Ex-maestro! Ickis: Stop! Krumm: Please! Oblina: What do you think you're doing, trying to kill us all?! Dr. Facilier: Don't you see guys? They can't fall in love if they're dead! Oblina: I'll tell you what I see! A big old windbagged voodoo con artist! Popple, Ickis, and Krumm: (Angrily nods) Yeah! Dr. Facilier: You could have joined me, guys. But I see my triumph is a solo act. (Then he slammed the keys down, causing the chest to open up before papers flew around. The cat and three monsters quickly grabbed the one marked for their solos, only to see to their horror....) Ickis: Our solos! Krumm: They're blank! Oblina: I knew it! Popple: Now we're definitely glad we destroyed that contract after befriending those sisters and their friends, see! Dr. Facilier: You three boys are so naïve. You're second fiddle, you four, and that's all you'll ever be! (He resumes causing more destruction, despite Popple and the monsters trying to stop him. Back in the dungeon, the Mouse King slammed toward the door in fury) Mouse King: DR. FACILIER!! (Finally, the door was bursted open with Hubie, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Rowdyruff Boys' help. The furious Mouse King and a determined Hubie then looked at the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys) Mouse King: Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys, get the others out! Hubie: My brother and I are going to stop Dr. Facilier! The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys: Right! (Hubie and the Mouse King quickly dashed out while the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys returned to the dungeon to help the others. With Dr. Facilier, he laughed more cruelly as he played more at the keyboards) Dr. Facilier: (Laughing evilly and madly) We can remain as we are forever and ever! (Then his mad laughter was interrupted when....) Mouse King and Hubie's voices: DR. FACILIER! (Then the fox stopped, then noticed the Mouse King and Hubie slamming the door open as thunder and lightning struck) Mouse King: Enough! (At that moment, Dr. Facilier gasped with pretend shock) Dr. Facilier: Heavens, Fievel and Hubie. (Darkly) You're not singing! (He forcingly slammed onto the keys, sending out green musical note shadow magic, knocking the Mouse King down on the ground) Mouse King: Ugh! Hubie: Fievel! (With the others, Olivia placed a plank of wood across the gap with the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys placing their part at the other side) Powerpuff Girls: Done! Rowdyruff Boys: Hurry! (Quickly, they walked carefully across the wood) Marina: Careful. (Finally, they reached the other side before they headed off. At the West Wing and its secret room, more notes and voodoo creatures were sent toward the bigger mouse and mutant penguin, causing a few pipes to break. At that moment, Olivia's group and the servants arrived before the servants looked horrified, noticing the jar with the rose about to fall off the table while Olivia and Marina hurried over to Hubie and the Mouse King and Olivia's group and the rest of the servants fended off the voodoo creatures) Naveen: (Gasps) The bell jar! (The jar fell off the table before Double D and Tiana quickly grabbed it, sighing) Double D: Got it! Tiana: Good job, Double D! Rita: Careful! Twilight Sparkle: Don't let go of it! (Then more voodoo creatures tried to attack everyone) Dr. Facilier: (Insanely) Is this happy enough for you, Master?! I know! I'm downright giddy!! (At that moment, Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina noticed something controlling the keyboard) Popple: Master, the keyboard! Ickis: It's the source of his power! Oblina: We have to destroy it! Krumm: Hurry! (The Mouse King, Olivia, Marina, and Hubie noticed as well and after nodding, Olivia's group, who noticed also, ran up to them) Brick: Need help? Blossom: You can't do it alone! Mouse King: Thanks everyone! Hubie: Come on! (Finally, while Dr. Facilier laughed cruelly and madly and everyone distracted the voodoo creatures, the Mouse King, with Hubie, Olivia, and Marina's help, lets out a huge grunt, with the Mouse King growling a grunt while they broke the keyboard from the organ, making Dr. Facilier shocked and surprised. At the other room, Naveen with Tiana and Double D placed the jar back on the table) Double D: Got it! (Then the Mouse King, Hubie, Olivia, and Marina threw the keyboard aside, breaking it. Then, much to Dr. Facilier's concern and fear, a glowing blood red voodoo talisman came rolling out of the remains of the keyboard. Grabbing it, the Mouse King realized along with Hubie) Mouse King: His talisman.... Hubie: Just like you told us.... (Dr. Facilier, out of fear, then grabbed Olivia and Marina and held them back like hostages, much to everyone's concern) Mouse King: Let them go or we'll smash this talisman! Hubie: And I agree with him! (Shocked at that threat, Dr. Facilier released the girls and then blew purple voodoo powder around the area, turning it brightly colored, much to everyone's confusion) Tiana: What's this? (Then Dr. Facilier chuckled lightly and spoke up as they all looked at him in suspicion) Dr. Facilier: The Master and Hubie's threat actually moved me. Seeing how much those two couples love each other, and how they freed me from the keyboard.... (Chuckles) I wish to make a great deal. (He holds his hand out to the Mouse King) Dr. Facilier: If you give me that talisman, then I'll give everyone in this room everything they ever wanted; Christmas, hope, and best of all, freedom and your dreams. Olivia: (Calmly shocked) What? Hubie: But.... This can't be right. Dr. Facilier: Oh, come off it. I'm now reformed because of that heroic teamwork you did. So come on. If you wish to have everything you wanted, just make the deal with me.... And besides, Olivia. You, Marina, and your friends wish to go home again, right? (A short pause, then the Mouse King, along with everyone else, calmed down) Mouse King: I may have made Olivia's group make a promise to never leave us. (Then they got determined and angry) Mouse King: But we're declining! We're not stupid! We're not losing sight of what's important! (He throws the talisman to the ground, but Dr. Facilier's shadow caught it and as Dr. Facilier chuckled wickedly, the colorful room materialized back to normal and he accepted the talisman from his shadow) Dr. Facilier: (Smirking evilly) Y'all are foolish for defying me! Now you're gonna suffer the consequences by me and my friends from the other side like the fools you are. (However, Hubie, Olivia, Marina, and the Mouse King smiled in determination) Hubie, Olivia, Marina, and Mouse King: Not necessarily. (Marina kicks Dr. Facilier's hand, making him drop the talisman. Then Marina caught it and threw it at Olivia) Marina: Olivia, catch! (She does and then throws it to the Mouse King as Dr. Facilier gives chase) Olivia: Mouse King, here! (Getting the idea with the other three, the Mouse King caught the talisman as Dr. Facilier chased him) Mouse King: Hubie, here! Catch! (He throws it to Hubie, who catches it and then Dr. Facilier chased him) Hubie: Again! (He throws it to Marina, who then threw it to Olivia again, and so on, making Dr. Facilier exhausted. During this, the servants and Olivia's group watched in amazement and hope) Bubbles: Wow. Reminds me of a game of Monkey in the Middle. Boomer: And Dr. Facilier's the monkey. (Then, as Dr. Facilier finally collapsed in exhaustion after the Mouse King caught the talisman next, he panted) Dr. Facilier: (Panting) Give that back now! (Then, the Mouse King, along with Hubie, Marina, and Olivia held the talisman together) Mouse King: Care to smash it with me? Olivia, Marina, and Hubie: Let's! (Then they turned to Dr. Facilier) Olivia: This is for Hubie and the Mouse King's parents and for trying to ruin Christmas! (Then, they threw the talisman down and it shattered, much to Dr. Facilier's horror. After running out of the way, Olivia, Marina, Hubie, and the Mouse King ran back to the others as Dr. Facilier knelt over his broken talisman as the voodoo creatures flew around the area) Dr. Facilier: (Picking up and dropping the pieces of the talisman) No! How am I gonna pay my debt?! (Then the voodoo creatures approached Dr. Facilier menacingly and started chanting) Dr. Facilier: (Nervously) Friends! (Then the voodoo creatures, with wicked grins, started singing) Voodoo creatures: Are you ready? (Dr. Facilier backed away in fear) Dr. Facilier: No! I'm not ready! Give me time! Voodoo creatures: Are you ready? Dr. Facilier: B-But I got many things to take care of! Give me time! (Then, as the chanting stopped, the giant voodoo mask-like portal appeared in place of the organ and opened its mouth, ready to take the scared fox to his permanent doom. Then, as both his shadow and the chains are being dragged towards the portal, Dr. Facilier, in a panic, hung onto a step leading to the organ for dear life. Then Dr. Facilier noticed Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina and began to beg) Dr. Facilier: Guys! Help me! I was joking about the second fiddle and the blank pages! So come on! Help me! (Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina's anger melted away and looked in calm suspicion and sadness as tears streamed down Popple's eyes. Blossom then sneered at Dr. Facilier) Blossom: (Sneeringly) Gee, bet you wish you still had your talisman, don't ya, Shadow Man? (Dr. Facilier ignored her and continued begging) Dr. Facilier: Come on! I'll make your dreams come true for real! So come on! What do you say? (Popple shedded more tears) Popple: Fool us once, shame on you.... (Then the tears stopped as he, along with Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina, got angry and determined) Popple: But fool us twice? (A short pause, then....) Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina: (Angrily) No thanks! (They then kicked Dr. Facilier's hand off the step and he started to get dragged to the portal as the voodoo creatures resumed their chanting) Dr. Facilier: No, friends, please! I promise I'll pay y'all back! I promise! (Then with one last scream, he, along with the voodoo creatures, the giant voodoo mask-like portal, and the organ itself imploded within the portal, flashing a brief bright light) Voodoo creatures: Hush. (Then when all was quiet and clear, the spot where the organ used to be is now empty) Mouse King: Good riddance.... Hubie: Yeah.... (Then they left quietly to resume and fix their Christmas festivities) Coming up: The grand finale; Who really saved Christmas that time? Only time will tell. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies Category:Belle Category:Disney Princess Fanmakes Category:Disney Princess Parodies